Tarro
The Tarro were muscular humanoids from Tililix, a planet in the Til system deep in the Unknown Regions. Their skin color varied from light gray to dark green, while their eyes were bright yellow. Tarro hair colors varied with their sex, with males having dark blue or black hair while females had brown hair, sometimes tinged with red. Their seven-fingered hands had long curved claws, which they could use along with their sharp teeth in hand-to-hand combat. Many non-Tarro found their strength and natural weapons to be intimidating. Their faces were distinguished by their large foreheads and flat noses. Though they had an advanced technological civilization, they had few ties with the rest of the galaxy, with alien freighters arriving in their system very rarely. This changed around 100 BBY when their sun, Til, suddenly exploded. The cause of this explosion was still unknown during the Imperial era, though rumor among Tarro and non-Tarro alike blamed it on an experimental superweapon. These rumors differed on whether the Tarro or other, unknown parties were responsible. Only the Tarro who were off-world at the time survived—and they were less than five hundred in number. These refugees soon scattered through the Unknown Regions and the Outer Rim. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, their descendants had dwindled in number to about three hundred and fifty. As a result, little was known of their original culture (though they managed to preserve the Tarrese language.) The efforts of Tarro elders to preserve their culture were hampered by the Tarro personality. Tarro were independent by nature and individualistic in philosophy. Most of them preferred to work alone, quickly losing their patience with others—even fellow Tarro. Some of them could suppress these tendencies, and work in groups—but even then, they were not shy about expressing their dissatisfaction when things did not go their way. The largest group of Tarro recorded during the Imperial era was a group of seven in Somin City on Seltos. Most others lived a solitary life. It is probably this individualistic outlook which led many Tarro to support the Alliance to Restore the Republic's struggle against the Galactic Empire. Several Tarro had prominent roles within the Alliance, including the Alliance Intelligence operatives Kassar Kosciusko and Qatak Qantaras, and Lieutenant Commander Maskakayan. Other Tarro became bounty hunters, mercenaries, scouts, or criminal enforcers. They tended to live a transient lifestyle, rarely staying long in the heavily regulated and densely-populated regions of the galaxy. Though the majority of Tarro survivors had little interest in reuniting their scattered people and going through the bureaucratic procedure of establishing a new Tarro homeworld, a few Tarro searched the Unknown Regions for lost Tarro colonies. Special Abilities Teeth: STR+2 damage. Claws: STR+1D+2 damage. Story Factors Near-Extinct: The Tarro are nearly extinct, as their homeworld was consumed by their star approximatle a year ago. Independence: Tarro are a fiercely independent species and believe almost every situation can be dealt with by one individual. They see teams, groups, or partnerships as a hassle. Category:Races